Losses aren't always a bad thing
by xxxpottersgirlxxx
Summary: Having lost friends close to them an unexpected meeting brings the bookworm and the Time Lord together. Maybe they can help each other heal. Amy and Rory never got sent back in time! Pairings: Hermione/11, Amy/?, Clara/? and others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. **

**I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. If I did Rory and Amy wouldn't have been sent back in time and Fred wouldn't have died.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was walking down the lone streets of Manhattan as she searched for the graveyard. The war had taken a toll on everyone but for Harry and Hermione it had taken much more from the both of them. Many had lost family and friends during the harsh battle that spread across both the Wizarding part of Britain and the muggle part as well.

As the war came to a close Harry and Ron had both become aurors and Ginny had turned to professional quidditch. Hermione had been asked back to Hogwarts to teach transfiguration, as Professor McGonagall became head of the school. Ginny was playing for the Holyhead Harpies and they were touring the world to promote world quidditch meets. Harry and Ron were split up during the training as people knew how well they work together but wanted to see how they did separately.

Harry was transferred to Albania hunting wizards there but Ron had no current case so he decided to visit Ginny in America. It turns out that both Harry and Ron were meant to be there as the Death Eaters thought he was sure to find Ginny as they expected him to be paired with Ron. They attacked the Quidditch stadium Ginny was playing in and more than 8000 people were killed as the stadium collapsed. That included Ginny and Ron. Every year since, Hermione and Harry had gone to see the grave of their best friends. Harry had a mission this year so Hermione was left alone to mourn the loss of her two friends by her self. She sat herself on the cold, hard December ground by their graves as she began to tell her friends the story of the past year.

She had spent at least 4 hours sitting there, talking to them as if they could actually hear what she was talking about. The graveyard was now deserted as she stood to leave, brushing leaves and specks of dust of from her clothes she spotted something strange in the corner of her eye. It was a blue box, about the same size as a red London telephone box and had police written on it. Soon the doors were flung open to reveal a man wearing a bowtie and a light brown tweed jacket and a girl with the hair so red it could have rivaled Ginny's. They walked off further inside of the graveyard. The man's head was looking at the gravestones as he passed her, obviously looking for something specific as the girl trailed behind him complaining how it was cold and it was beginning to rain.

When she could no longer hear their voices she crept up to the box and dragged her fingers over the wooden door. She tried to peer inside of the box but couldn't because of her naturally short stature. She tried knocking on the door and pulling the handle but despite her trying to open the door using magic, it just wouldn't budge. She kept trying until she heard footsteps and was spun around as the man said to her,

"What are you doing to my Tardis?"

* * *

**So if you liked that, check out my other stories! Please review if I should continue just because I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I have the next chapter already written :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2 for you. I am also looking for a beta so if you're interested just PM me or review. :)**

* * *

The Doctor sat in the TARDIS wearing Amy's glasses perched on his nose whilst reading Clara's '100 places to see' book. Amy and Rory had left the Doctor to pursue the normal life Rory had always wanted but it just didn't work out. Amy was too eager to travel and go on huge adventures but Rory wanted a normal life in Leadworth. When the Doctor had visited, Amy had threw the doors open and ran inside before the Doctor could refuse. After talking to Rory he understood that the divorce had been mutual and that he should probably leave. Amy carried on travelling and they had both met Clara together, the two girls becoming friend very quickly. Clara had once again sacrificed her self for the Doctor when the Daleks had come to find the Doctor. Clara managed to make them forget him but at the cost of her own life. The last words spoken by her were telling him that she had done all she could to save him and that she would find him again; after all, she had so far. And with that she breathed her last breath as her body faded into gold dust and disappeared into the air around them

Amy and the Doctor had made a gravestone her in the one place she hadn't yet gone to, Manhattan. Every year the two would go to see the gravestone and sit there and just talk to her about life and the planets and the Doctor promised her that he would find her and will always remember. One the way to Clara's grave the Doctor spotted a bushy haired woman catch sight of him and turned to stare at both Amy and himself. The Doctor shrugged it off and continued walking ignoring Amy's complaints and apologizing for not landing the Tardis at an early point in time.

When they returned, The Doctor saw the same woman pulling at the Tardis doors, trying to get in. Not knowing what to do he spun her around and said to her in the calmest voice he could muster at that moment,

"What are you doing to my TARDIS?"

* * *

Hermione was just shocked. She was never caught doing these types of thing. She was tempted to obliviate them but she had frozen in fear. '_Come on Hermione, now is not the best time to freeze' _she thought to her self.

"Uh-I'm so sorry but I was just wondering what it was and when it wouldn't open I was confused so I tried to open it again but I just wouldn't work. I really am sor-" She was interrupted by the man putting a finger to her lips silencing her.

"Well that's ok then isn't it? I mean you weren't trying to steal it were you?" Hermione shook her head. "Well I'm the Doctor, this is Amy," He said gesturing towards the ginger girl. "This is the TARDIS and we're off."

The Doctor gently moved Hermione aside and unlocked the TARDIS door and entered. Amy turned to Hermione smiled at her beckoned her inside. Unsure of what to do Hermione stepped through the blue doors following Amy. Unlike many other previous companions she wasn't all too impressed with the fact that the inside was bigger than the outside after all she was used to the tents in the Wizarding world. She was more amazed about what was inside it. The center of the room gave off a warm golden glow drawing her closer to the console.

"Well?" Asked the Doctor expecting Hermione to be much more amazed but his smile fell as he saw Hermione looking confused. He was leaning against the railing of the TARDIS next to Amy expecting to have Hermione state that it was bigger on the inside or smaller on the outside.

"It's nice" Hermione replied moving towards the console draping her fingers over some of the keys, buttons and levers. The TARDIS hummed gently as Hermione placed her hand on the console. "But where did you get this? It's a type 40 TARDIS. There's rumored to only be one left in the whole univers-" It had finally clicked. "You're a Time Lord. The only one left. I've read about you, you're mentioned in every book about time travel I've read so far." She said pulling a book out of her bag and handing it to the Doctor.

"I am, in fact, the last of the Time Lords and this is the last TARDIS in the universe. What I don't understand is how you got you hands on this book. It shouldn't be available to people unless… No you can't be."

"Umm hello? I am still here you know and Doctor what are you talking about" Amy shouted moving towards where the Doctor and Hermione were standing. The Doctor and Hermione were moving closer and closer together until they were only a few centimeters apart. Hermione, being the smart woman she is just nodded to the Doctor confirming his suspicion and at the same time letting him know he could tell Amy.

"Amy, do you remember when you asked me if wizard actually existed because you thought that if all of the alien planets we had been to were real then wizards had to be?"

"Yes"

"Well, I'm pretty sure that, uh, sorry what was your name?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger

"Well Hermione here is a wizard, well actually she's a witch"

* * *

**I just want to thank you all for such a positive response to my story :) Remember I still need a beta. Like NOW just because I really suck a writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is. Again, if anyone wants to beta my story PM me. :)**

* * *

"So you're a witch who knows about Time Lords. Ok. Do all wizards know about them" Asked Amy.

"I think a few of them do but it's mostly taken as a myth due to the fact that only a small handful of wizards have actually had the opportunity to meet one."

"Well Hermione, I can call you Hermione right? You don't have a nickname or anything like Mione or something?" Asked the Doctor whilst he was pushing buttons causing different lights to light up.

"Nope."

"Good, I was never one for nicknames. All of time and space at your door step, where do you want to go?"

"You seem so sure that I'm going to follow you around visiting places that no one has ever been before."

"Well I thought that a clever witch like yourself would love to learn about all these places never before recorded by the human race."  
"You seem to know me so well" She replied a faint smile gracing her lips.

"Ughh, can you two stop flirting with each other so we can all go somewhere?" Shouted Amy with a hint of annoyance despite her smiling slightly.

"Well is that a yes?" Asked the Doctor.

"Yes" Hermione replied.

"Off we go." He smiled and ran around the console pulling levers and pushing buttons. Soon the familiar noise of the TARDIS started and the room began to shake.

"Well here we are. The 5th moon off… wait I think I can see a Starbucks. Where are we?"

"We're in London, just a couple minutes away from my apartment." Hermione replied as her and Amy stepped out of the door. After they stepped out the TARDIS doors slammed shut as it locked its self.

"No, no, no. Come one, open up." The Doctor yelled pounding against the door. "She must have brought us here because your magic was interfering with the controls. I think she's trying to upgrade her self so she can cope with the magic. It will take around 8 hours for a full upgrade."

"Why don't we all go to Hermione's apartment since we have time to kill?" Amy suggested happy to spend some time back on Earth and an opportunity to get to know Hermione. They all agreed as they walked down the road until they reached the building and began to climb the multiple flights of stairs, as the elevator was broke for some unknown reason.

"Ok I need to know how you do this everyday. There are so many stairs!" shouted Amy as the Doctor and Hermione raced ahead.

"Well I normally don't take the stairs." She replied a bit nervously not knowing how Amy would react.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked again.

"Well normally I apparate from the lobby when it's empty to my apartment."  
"Can you show me?"

"Yeah." Hermione grabbed Amy and apparated outside the door of Hermione's apartment.

"Where's the Doctor?"

"Probably still climbing the stairs." Hermione pulled out a set of keys from her bag and unlocked the door.

"Do you want some tea?" Asked Hermione putting her bag on the table by the couch and asked Amy to sit.

"Yeah, thanks." Replied Amy. Just as Amy had sat down there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" Yelled Hermione. "Do you think the Doctor wants some tea?" She asked Amy.

"Yeah just make some." The Doctor sat down next to Amy and chatted to her. A couple minutes later Hermione walked out of the kitchen carrying three mugs of tea and set them down on the table.

"Does anyone want sugar or biscuits?" Hermione asked before she sat down.

"I'm fine." Replied Amy picking up her tea, sipping it slowly.

"Do you have any Jammie Dodgers?" Asked the Doctor.

"Let me check." Hermione walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard door where she stored the biscuits. Peering into the back she reached in pulling out the familiar packet closed the door and walked back to the couch. When Hermione sat down they began talking about different things like friends, family, jobs, hobbies and other things. After a couple of hours and several cups of tea later the Doctor was bored so Amy sent him outside to do something. They didn't know where he had gone of if he would even know how to get back. Soon someone knocked on the door again

"I'll get it. It's probably the Doctor." Hermione said setting down her tea, she got up and moved towards the door. When she opened the door she saw her best friend leaning against the door, bag slung across his shoulder and glasses perched on his nose.

"Harry!" Hermione said launching herself into his arms as he spun her around.

"Whoa Hermione. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Now not to be rude but what are you doing here and what's in the bag."  
"Well Neville is with Luna and her father some where in America so I thought that I would come over and stay if you said yes and I got you a gift to make up for my absence."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait."

"Just come in. Dump your bag in the spare room and grab some stuff from the kitchen if you want."

Harry walked through the door and into the spare room.

"Who was that?" Asked Amy winking at her.

"That was Harry. He's my best friend."

"Well he's kinda hot."

"Amy!"

"Well he is"

"Who is and who are you?" Asked Harry who had changed and was leaning against the wall.

"I'm Amy Pond, Hermione's friend." Amy replied standing up to greet him.

"She thinks you're hot." Hermione said as she walked past them to get her phone.

"I don't. Hermione get back here." Amy yelled chasing after her. Harry sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Please review. :) The next chapter may not be up that soon because I'm heading back to school but I'll try.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go. The next chapter. :)**

* * *

The Doctor and Amy had been at Hermione's apartment for around a week, much longer than they had thought they would stay. Even the Doctor didn't mind staying in one place for so long. Hermione had transfigured her double bed. In the one week the Doctor had been there, he had been banned from Gringotts because he tried to sonic the door to one of the vaults. He was also banned from Honeydukes by Amy, Hermione and Harry due to the 'episode' he had after one to many chocolate frogs.

* * *

Flashback

"Doctor, I think you've had enough sweets for tonight. STOP CLIMBING ON THE TABLE!" Yelled Hermione who had given up trying to stop the Doctor from eating chocolate due to the sugar high he was now experiencing.  
"Nope, can't do that, can't do what, I don't know. Come along Hermy, ooh I like that. I should call you that from now on. It has quite a nice ring to it. Doesn't it?" The Doctor was jumping on the table, leapt to the couch and back to the table again and again.  
"Hermy is a horrible nickname, don't you even think about calling me that." She had her wand pointed at his face, stared at him, brought her hand down and retreated out of the main chaos.  
"Ughh! Doctor! CALM DOWN!" Amy was exhausted. The Doctor was acting like a 4-year-old child. If this was what a child was like, Amy was sure that she didn't want children. But than again, he was a 900 year old alien so a normal child would probably not act like this.

"Pond, Amelia, Amy. Come along!" The Doctor grabbed her hand and dragged her around the room only to fling her straight into Harry's chest. Unfortunately for Harry, Amy had found his arm, grabbed it and refused to let too was flung around the room. The Doctor pulled out a can of TARDIS blue silly string and began to spray it around Hermione's apartment. Five minutes later the couch, table, TV, mirror most of the celling and most of the walls had been covered with the silly string. The Doctor then began on covering Amy and Harry with the blue string from the seemingly never-ending , who was tired of all the noise the Doctor was making, decided to put up a silencing charm and make some tea. Harry and Amy had both run into the kitchen several times; looking worse each time she had seen either of them. Both Amy and Harry were still covered in the blue string but Amy looked like she had run into and fallen out of several trees. Harry on the other hand ended up looking like he had fallen in a ditch and mud was poured on to due to the Doctor taking the soil from Hermione's plants on the balcony and smeared it all around his face. When Hermione emerged from the safety of the kitchen she saw that the Doctor was still pouring mud on Harry and trying, rather badly, to plait Amy's hair only to get it tangled into a massive knot. Hermione was fed up of all of this so she decided that she would have to stun him though it was mainly for the sanity of Harry and Amy. But due to him being a Time Lord, the spell didn't work on him. It only knocked him out for a couple of minutes. Unfortunately this caused Hermione to be yanked from her haven that was the kitchen by the Doctor, which, due to the sudden movement, caused Hermione to drop her mug. She waved her wand and all of the pieces zoomed into the kitchen and repaired themselves to form a mug.

They decided it would be best for them to just leave the Doctor alone and go to sleep. Eventually the Doctor came off his sugar high and just collapsed on the floorfast asleep. They walked into the living area only to find the Doctor draped across the table, with his upper body lying on the couch. Hermione, Amy and Harry had all tried to wake him but all attempts seemed to fail. After al their efforts the Doctor had moved over slightly and had some how ended up on the floor between the couch and the table after Amy had been a bit too violent trying to shake him awake.

End Flashback

* * *

"As lovely as it is here, I think we ought to be going now, don't you?" The Doctor said standing up to head to the door.

"Do you really have to leave now? Asked Hermione.

"I thought that you would come along with me."

"I can't leave Harry here Doctor, he only arrived a week ago. I really can't leave him, after all him being alone brought him here in the first place."

"I thought he could come with us."

"Doctor, I can't go with you now. I've just settled down into normal life, I'm not ready for the adventure and I don't think Harry is either. Come back in a couple months or so. I'll have made my mind up by then."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why where you so excited to do this before but not now? Was it something I did?"

"No it wasn't. It's just that after hearing the stories of the adventures you both had I realized that despite me wanting to learn about the universe, I'm not ready to take the step."

"A couple months then."

"A couple months."

Hermione and Harry had both walked down with the Doctor and Amy to see them off before they departed. As they saw the blue box dematerialize they waved as if they could see them and vice versa.

* * *

Hermione apparated back to her apartment made her self a cup of tea and settled down on the couch. Harry had gone to his room to sleep due to the long day. It was quiet, something that she had not experienced for a while. Normally she didn't mind it but all she could think about was the fun she had with the Doctor and Amy. Maybe it was a mistake not to take him up on his offer to see the universe. She gave up the universe to stay her, in her apartment, drinking a cup of tea in silence.

* * *

The Doctor leant against the console staring at the black monitor deep in thought. Amy had gone to sleep in her room after wishing the Doctor goodnight and it left him standing alone. He missed her smile, her laugh and the way she was so eager to learn about everything. He hoped that she would want to travel with him but now all he could do was wait. He just had to see how accurate he could really be.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! Just a short chapter. Next one will come either this week or next week :)**

* * *

Harry had left Hermione's apartment as soon as Neville had come back. He said he didn't want to encroach into her space but it was mainly because all Hermione would sit on a chair she had moved to face the window, reading books and gazing outside it to wait for him to return.

Her life had begun to revolve around him. She would come back from work at the Ministry, sat on the chair and read, listening for what had become her favorite sound. She wanted a madman in a blue box to come crashing down from the sky.

It was unlike her to allow her life to revolve around someone but somehow he had changed her. Her friends had tried to help her let go of him but all she could was push him to the back of her mind.

Who is he? The Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor was bored. Extremely bored. Amy had disappeared and nothing was going on right now. He was sitting down on one of the TARDIS chairs in the console room, Amy's glasses on his nose and was loosely holding a random book that he tripped over as he has heading to the library.

He couldn't stop thinking of her, her laugh echoing through his head again and again. He missed the smell of her hair, her thirst for knowledge and her love of books. She was the piece that he had been missing since he had lost Rose.

Who is she? Hermione Granger.


End file.
